One Moment, One Kiss
by 8NobodyKnows8
Summary: New Years Day brings Canada a plesent surprise Pairings include: Japanada, USUK, Spamano, France x Estonia, and GerIta  Summery   Fail One-shot


**Alright, I know it's a bit late for a New Years fic, but I needed a holiday that involved kissing and I was **_**not**_** doing a Valentine's Day fic. **

**PLEASE review, I am in desperate need for some feedback.**

**So anyway, prepare for one of the most unloved pairings in all of Hetalia: Japanada**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

And so the countdown began. _10, 9, 8, 7…_The drunken slur of numbers radiated throughout the room. All focus was on a large television screen at the center of the room, as excited nations from around the globe waited anxiously for the New Year to begin. _6, 5, 4…_All around were various people from all walks of life, clinging happily to their lovers. The seconds seemed to move at a snails pace as the nations counted, eagerly awaiting the passionate kiss that was promised with every turn of the calendar. _3, 2, 1! _The room exploded with cheers, which were soon hushed as lips met in sloppy, inebriated, and beautiful kisses, each different for each nation.

America slipped an arm around England's waist, tilted him back and planted a very dominating, passionate, and 'heroic-style' kiss on his lips. Under any other circumstance, England would have slapped him for doing something so rash in public. But, it was the New Year and he was more than a little drunk, so he'd let it slide just this once…

On the other side of the room, France was taking a very different approach. Rather than stopping at one simple kiss on the lips, France had moved on, covering the entirety of Estonia's neck in seductive and teasing kisses. All the while, he was trying to remove the man's shirt. Estonia, who had stayed sober for the night, was simply pushing the aroused Frenchman off of him murmuring something about waiting 'till they got home.

Spain, despite his many efforts, was failing miserably. His attempts to kiss Romano had all ended in several slaps and punches. So, with a defeated sigh, Spain turned away feigning sadness. Seeing as how this tactic never failed before, Spain found himself roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and soft lips pressed against his for a brief moment. Romano promptly pushed him away, turning redder than a ripe tomato, and turned to face his brother…he was a little displeased with what he saw.

Italy and Germany were locked in a sweet and tight embrace, their lips gently caressing each other in slow, loving motions. This pulchritudinous scene was interrupted by the screams of the angsty Vargas brother, who was smacking Germany several times upside the head in an attempt to free his brother from the 'potato bastard'.

A kiss. That one simple notion spread though the room like a virus. Different for each, yet all the same. Each showed the unique way every person expressed their love for the other. Passionate, dominating, soft, swift, slow, sweet, lascivious, but all…loving.

Canada sighed. America's New Years Parties were never dull, that's for sure. He leaned against the wall, sipping his drink as he watched the scene unfold before him. That was one of the reasons it sucked being unseen. You missed out on stuff like this. Canada clenched his jaw._ It's not used getting depressed over…_he thought.

He though his cup away and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He needed some fresh air.

The clean winter air bit at Canada's nose as he stepped out onto the balcony. To his surprise, someone was already out there.

"Japan…?"

The smaller man spun around, seeming very flustered. "A-America-san, I-"

"Um actually, it's Canada." Japan gave him a confused look before realization spread through his features.

"Forgive me Canada-san, I thought you were-"

"I know. It's fine, it happens all the time," a touch of bitterness reached the Canadian's soft voice. "Oh, and no need for formalities, just call me Canada. We're both nations, eh?"

"O-of course Canada-san."

Canada sighed and an awkward silence enveloped them both. "So, uh, it's really…cold outside, eh?" The Canadian mentally facepalmed. Was that the best he could come up with? _Oh well…_

"Hai, it is." A tranquil smile passed over Japan's pale lips as he moved toward the edge of the balcony. "Winter at my home is cold, but not like this. It is very different. Beautiful…in it's own way." Canada listened to Japan's words with a certain fascination and joined him at the edge, leaning on the railing.

"So why are you all alone out here?"

"It was very noisy in there, I-I needed to get out." A faint blush rose to the Asian's cheeks. "That and, Western public displays of affection tend to be a bit…excessive, yes?"

Canada chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He thought back to the New Years make-out session he had just witnessed, jealousy coiling within him. Canada glanced over at his quiet companion, noting the sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Japan shivered, tugging at the thin sleeves of his button-up shirt. Canada smiled, pulling off his own jacket and placing it around the other man's shoulders.

"C-Canada-san this really isn't nece-"

"It's fine. Besides, I like the cold." Canada continued to look out over the chilled land, part of him wishing he could be home. He hated events like these; obnoxious drunken crowds weren't his thing (with the exception of hockey games, of course). However, he found himself actually enjoying Japan's company, so it was worth it.

"Please Canada-san, I insist." Japan shrugged the jacket off him and began putting it back on the Canadian. He then stopped for a moment, realizing the closeness of their proximity. Both men stood perfectly still. Japan's hand rested lightly on Canada's chest, still clinging to the jacket material that he had just fastened on him, his other hand was grasping firmly onto the other man's arm. Canada was a full head taller than Japan, and as he looked up, soft violet eyes met his own brown ones.

Unsure of his own motives why, Japan slipped his arms around Canada's waist, and buried his head into his chest. He shivered yet again, his body thankful for the warmth.

For a moment, Canada just stood there, frozen. But eventually his arms found their way around the smaller man, completing the embrace. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, sharing each other's warmth, neither one complaining.

After awhile, Canada pulled away slightly, looking at his counterpart. Japan looked frazzled, averting his eyes and deep blush spreading across his face. Canada just giggled and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Happy New Year Japan," he whispered.

Japan, who was turning redder by the second, said, "H-happy New Year Canada-san."

"Its just Canada." With that said, Canada lightly brushed his lips across Japan's. Shock poured into the man's features, but as that subsided he found himself kissing back, moving his lips along with Canada's. And for that moment, hey stayed in each other's arms, and shared that one sweet kiss.


End file.
